Majin Vegeta's Redemption
by Afrodite
Summary: ONE CHAPTER FIC: Majin Vegeta and Goku face off, ultimately confronting Vegeta's tragic past and their shared heritage as Saiyajin.


The earth sank in with the weight—not of Vegeta's boots, but with the rage in which he stalked toward his prey. Son Goku.

Goku's eyes squinted painfully in the sunlight. His arms were fastened to the dirt mountain by the prince's ki rings.

Prince. _He's no prince of mine_, Goku thought bitterly, determined not to break.

It was still hard, though, maintaining a determined front as the other Saiyan treaded so dangerously toward him with the most hateful glare he'd ever seen.

"Vegeta---stop this!" Goku cried out, somewhat weakly.

Vegeta was nearing him. Goku's heart pounded even harder as the infamous saiyajin no ouji's face finally met his. The smaller saiyan had to hover in the air so that he could meet Goku's gaze. His ki aura thundered about him. Goku shivered inwardly.

"Ka-kar-rooot…" Vegeta taunted in a sing-song voice.

Goku gulped, feeling the hotness of Vegeta's breath on his face. The husky voice seeped into his ears, bringing the voice of death into his consciousness.

"Vegeta…please! We have to work together against Majin Buu—it's the only way. The only way to save our families! You remember…Trunks—Bulma!"

Goku searched pleadingly into Vegeta's eyes, desperately seeking signs of remorse.

But there was none.

Vegeta's lips slowly curled into a smirk. He drew one leg back, then quickly shot it forward in the direction of Goku's crotch.

Goku's eyes widened. "VEGETA NO!"

Just before his knee made contact, Vegeta's leg stopped. The smirk deepened.

Vegeta leaned forward so that his mouth was close to Goku's ear.

"You will pay for disrespecting the Prince of all Saiyans. You have stolen my pride, disgraced my heritage. There will be—no—mercy! Vegeta hissed through gritted teeth.

Goku's eyes widened further, and his heart sank. He became painfully aware of his impending death.

And this made him MAD.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku roared, powering up.

With his muscles and veins bulging in fury, Goku's arm lifted upward from the ki rings. Vegeta calmly hovered backward.

Goku glared at the other saiyan, his muscles rippling as he panted heavily with fury.

"You are not worthy of your title," he spat. "You have no honour."

Vegeta clapped his hands together in a mock clap. Although he did not show it, Goku's words triggered an agonizing memory for him. The day he learned his father was killed at the hands of Frieza. Earlier that day, his father had told him to stay strong and carry on his royal legacy proudly and with honour.

_Is Kakarrot's words true, have I not honoured my father's last words to me? _

Goku stared curiously at Vegeta, who seemed to be looking through him.

"Vegeta…," Goku said suspiciously.

_I will, Father, I will, chibi Vegeta promised, his eyes wide with admiration and love for his father._

_King Vegeta placed one of his great hands behind his little son's head—the son who was his very likeness—and held him to his leg._

_Surprised, Vegeta gratefully wrapped his slightly pudgy arms around his father's huge, muscular leg (or as far around as hi little arms could go)._

_King Vegeta's eyes glistened, but he did not cry. He had already come to terms with his imminent demise, for he was certain that Vegeta would live on and carry forth his legacy._

"FATHEEEEEERRRR!" Vegeta cried, his head thrusted up towards the heavens as his back arched.

He hovered back down to ground level, landing on one knee. Tears stung his eyes, but he was thankful for that pain because—unlike his grief—it was only temporary.

"Vegeta," Goku called out again, softly.

Goku's own eyes had become misty as he watched Vegeta re-enact his final conversation with his father.

He walked tentatively over to Vegeta, whose head was bowed as he let his tears dampen the earth. No sounds were made; Vegeta just let the tears flow.

Goku stopped before Vegeta, not knowing what to do. He was afraid to physically comfort the fallen prince, given his earlier disposition. So he did the only thing he felt was appropriate at that time.

He cried, too—only his cries were aloud. Goku wept for Kakarrot, the part of him that died. He wept for the father he never knew; he wept for his race; he even wept for his treacherous brother, Raditz. And he wept for Vegeta, the fallen prince who—under Frieza's malicious watch—was never allowed to be anything but a murderous monster. Until now.

Vegeta's glow wore off, and his mark disappeared. By grieving, he had broken the Majin spell. Goku stared at him in wonderment.

"Go on, kill me if you must," Vegeta said quietly. "I don't want to live like this anymore."

"No, Vegeta," Goku said softly, but firmly. "You're coming with me. And we're going to beat this monster together. We're saiyans, remember? We've got to stick together. Besides…I could never back out on my prince, even if I didn't vote for ya."

Goku grinned.

Vegeta smirked back, his pride returning at Goku's referral to him as his prince.

"Baka…you don't vote for royalty."

Goku rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh…heh heh—would you believe I was joking?"

Vegeta shook his head, chuckling slightly.

"Come on, Kakarrot. I have a plan…" Vegeta said slyly, the smirk returning.

He powered up and started to fly off.

"Hey, 'Geta! Wait for me!" Goku shouted.

He then powered up, too, and followed after his prince.

_This one's for you father_, Vegeta and Goku thought simultaneously.

And off went two of the greatest saiyajin warriors in history, to defeat the evil Majin Buu—and to carry on the legacies of their great fathers, who died so that they may live and become the greatest warriors.


End file.
